Everyone Does Their Best For Different Goals
by Inamaru
Summary: Kourindou is announcing a mysterious tournament and Eirin asks for Mokou to join their team. Mokou refuses the request and decides to gather her own team. Who will Mokou team up with and what will happen when she gets a new rival without realizing it?


"Okay, here should be fine..." Mokou muttered and put the little teal-haired youkai down to the ground just outside of the Bamboo Forest of Lost.

"T-thanks..." the little youkai thanked Mokou shyly.

"I couldn't have ever believed that anyone would get their ass kicked by that mere night sparrow..." Mokou sighed. "Or more importantly, any youkai at least."

The youkai looked down to the ground shamefully. Mokou shook her head and started leaving the place.

"I-I'm Wriggle...!" the youkai suddenly shouted after Mokou and she stopped and turned around to look back to the teal-haired girl.

"Wriggle Nightbug."

"Do I look like I care...?"

"S-Sorry... But, why did you save me...? I'm a youkai you know. Aren't you a human?"

"Ugh... I know not every youkai is evil and I hope this makes you understand that not all human are neither. And well, you were the one that was getting attacked and I just have to help the weak ones."

"W-weak?" Wriggle yelled back, but Mokou didn't care anymore and started walking back to the Bamboo Forest of Lost.

Mokou had gotten pretty deep to the forest when she heard a cracking sound from somewhere behind her. She turned around engulfing her own hand into flames and saw Wriggle trying to hide behind a bamboo.

"... Are you an idiot? I almost burned you to death by accident." Mokou sighed and extinguished her hand. Wriggle didn't answer. Mokou smacked her hand against her forehead when she understood just what kind of idiot her follower was.

"Do you possibly think that I don't see you behind that one thin bamboo? You ain't THAT slim, you know."

"Are you calling me fat?" Wriggle yelled in anger and jumped out from behind the bamboo.

"I wasn't saying that... Ugh, oh well..." Mokou started walking deeper to the forest and Wriggle ran after her.

"I came here to prove you that I'm not weak!" Wriggle boasted, but Mokou couldn't care any less and just continued walking. Suddenly one shot of danmaku flew right past her. Mokou stopped, sighed once more and turned to look at the angry and annoyed Wriggle with a look full of pity.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Wriggle nodded. "Like I said, I'm going to prove that I'm strong!"

"Hum... I just saved your life and now you're already ready to waste it by getting killed by your own saviour... You really are an idiot." Mokou mumbled to herself but noted the last sentence out loudly.

"Stop mocking me!" Wriggle angered and sent a huge swarm of fireflies flying towards Mokou. Mokou watched them with pity, lighting them into little flames just enough to kill them just before they hit her. Following the fireflies was a line of danmaku. Mokou didn't have enough time to dodge or even graze, but on the other hand, she didn't even need to.

The bullets hit Mokou directly to the face and Wriggle made a victory-pose.

"Did you think I'd really lose to you from that pitiful deceiving attack...?" Mokou's dead body said causing Wriggle to get startled and fall over from sudden fear. Mokou's head started to heal from the injury and Mokou got up again.

"W-Wriggle Sign 'Nightbug Tornado!'" Wriggle yelled terrified, swinging a spell card into air and shot ten sudden waves of danmaku at Mokou.

"So you really wanna challenge me into a round of danmaku? You should've just said so. There's no point attacking as cowardly as you just did." Mokou lectured Wriggle a little while dodging and grazing trough the bullet waves and finally jumped into the air growing a pair of flaming wings in her back.

"Immortal 'Fire Bird – Flying Phoenix-'!" Mokou yelled her spell cards name and a great amount of danmaku engulfed in flames began quickly approaching Wriggle, igniting some of the bamboos around them. First of the flames hit Wriggles cape and lit it up. Wriggle quickly fell herself over and started wriggling around, trying to extinguish the fire.

"Humph… You were even weaker than I thought." Mokou looked at the wriggling girl with pity, but decided to leave her there. She didn't have time for this, even though she actually DID have an eternity as her free time.

Before Mokou could get far, a bunch of earth rabbits ran past her, carrying buckets of water with them. She looked behind her and watched as they extinguished the fire burning Wriggle's cape and the bamboos around her. But before she could even ask herself how did the rabbits know about this, she heard Tewi's voice behind her.

"Our mistress has sent us to get you." Tewi explained with a mischievous grin.

"Tell that Kaguya that she'd b-"

"It's not Kaguya-hime. It's mistress Yagokoro that wants to see you."

"Dr. Yagokoro…?"

* * *

Mokou followed Tewi and the other rabbits to Eientei, leaving Wriggle behind. There the rabbits escorted her to Eirin Yagokoro's room and left off leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want?" Mokou asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Nothing in particular." Eirin answered with a gentle smile which, for some reason, made Mokou feel herself uncomfortable.

"I only wanted to see you."

"Why would you want to see me? You're on Kaguya's side and since she's my archrival I could count you as my enemy too."

"Oh? I thought you're fine with me, since you visit me sometimes when bringing me patients from the human village."

"I do it only for the sake of the injured humen. You're the only decent doctor around here, it has nothing to do with me being fine with you."

Eirin giggled and looked back at Mokou amused.

"Well, let's get to the point. The reason I wanted you here..."

"Didn't you just say there was no particular reason...?"

"Well, not anything particular. Just wanted to ask you if you joined our team in this competition?" Eirin asked and took a piece of paper from the drawer of her desk and shoved it at Mokou. Mokou grabbed it from the air, but didn't even care to read it.

"In YOUR team? I bet you mean you, Kaguya and that lunar rabbit, am I wrong? So no way! I ain't joining forces with Kaguya EVER!"

"Ohhoo... Now, now... No need to get all furious, I was just asking. I mean, you'd be a strong ally and we're still in need of one teammate for us to join. And you are the only one we have some connections with around here. Excluding that shrine maiden, since she already has her own team."  
Mokou grinded her teeth, doing her best not to explode. She knew Eirin wasn't trying to annoy her like Kaguya would do, Eirin was too rational for that kind of cheap funs like teasing others.

"Well forget it! I might join that competition, yes, but not in your team! I'm gonna seek myself my own group and you just wait, we'll be facing off in the competition!"

Mokou took the paper with her and marched out of the door slamming it behind her.

"Oh, such a short tempered personality, she is..." Eirin sighed after Mokou had left.

After leaving Eientei and on her way home Mokou began reading the piece of paper she got from Eirin_._

_

* * *

_

_**Kourindou Special Contest!  
**_

_Kourindou is organizing a special event for everyone through all Gensokyo!_

Human and youkai are all welcome to join this fun!  
_  
There are only three simple conditions to join.  
_

_1. You have to have a team of five_  
_  
2. Everyone in the team has to know how to use danmaku and have at least one spell card_  
_  
3. No men allowed_

_These are the conditions for joining. You'll hear the rules of the game when the competition is held at Kourindou 10/xx/125._

_See you there!_

* * *

"No men allowed... What kind of condition is that...? And what the hell is it with getting to know the rules only when the competition is already on."

Mokou grumbled the paper and burned it away with a tiny flame.

"Sounds like some fishy contest only a pervert like that Morichika-bastard would come up with..." Mokou bit her lower lip.

"But if Kaguya is joining... I can't run away from this one. I have to beat her! I just need a team first, five members that all know danmaku... And since Reimu already has her own team," Mokou sighed. "I don't think there are any more humans that use danmaku around here. I have to get youkais join my team..." Mokou shook her head.

"I know that not all of them are evil and blood lusty, but... They are usually hard to handle and the nice ones are also usually pretty weak."

Mokou stopped, sat on the rock next to her and looked up to the sky.

"So, who should I join forces with...?"

* * *

Back at the Eientei, Kaguya had just woken up from her nap at the living room to see a horrifying scene.

"Eirin, Eirin! Help me, Eirin!" the scream echoed from the living room to Eirin's workroom. Eirin was just getting up from her chair to go see what was it all about, when the room's door flew open and Kaguya ran crying to Eirin's lap.

"Kaguya? Why do you look so scared all of a sudden."

"T-the grasshoppers! They ate all my sweets and potato chips while I was sleeping! And there were at least TEN flies in my mouth when I woke up! And our living room is full of caterpillars, centipedes, dragonflies, ants and lots of other disgusting things!" Kaguya cried and Eirin listened to her shocked explanation with amaze shining from her face.

"What exactly is going on...? All right, you just wait here, take another nap or something. I will go see what seems to be the problem."

Eirin left Kaguya in her workroom and closed the door behind her. She carefully started approaching the living room and when she got there, she was even more amazed. She had understood from Kaguya's explanation that the room was full of insects, but she wasn't expecting this much. You couldn't even see the floor and walls through the carpet of insects and there were countless amounts of butterflies, fireflies, dragonflies, normal flies and a handful of other flying insects filling the air.

"Just... What is the meaning of this?" Eirin thought out loud and like reacting to her voice all the insects started gathering away from the left side of the room, filling the right side completely under a wriggling mountain of disgusting little crawlers. Eirin watched their movements carefully in the case they'd attack and before she could blink her eye the thick wall of insects exploded away from the right side of the room, flying away from the windows, crawling under the floor or through the tiny little gaps in the ceiling, leaving the whole room empty again. Only one teal-haired person with white shirt, dark blue baggy shorts and a black cape with red insides was standing where there was a mountain of insects just seconds ago.

"Hello there." the teal-haired girl - probably a youkai - greeted Eirin and her antennas wriggled threateningly through the air.

"Just who are you and what do you want of us? And just how did you get here...? Even youkai shouldn't be able to find this place, Tewi makes sure of that." Eirin got straight to the point.

"Oh, I'm just a mere youkai insect called Wriggle Nightbug and I got here easily by following your last guest."

"Mokou?"

"That's the one. I followed her by installing one of my flees into her hair and that way I also heard all of your little conversation."

"So what is it that you want of us?" Eirin was getting steady.

"Oh, I mean no harm for you. My enemy is Mokou. I heard you need only one more ally in your team and that you are also rivals of that cocky bastard. And that just now was an example of my power. So, how about it, am I good enough to join?"


End file.
